Two Pink Lines
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Brennan's reaction and thoughts when she reads the results one night. Her fears of how Booth will reacts are cut short by the advice of her best friend, making Brennan take a deep breath and spill the news to Booth. During season 6 episode 24.


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM BONES!

"Bones!" Brennan heard making her glance away from her computer screen to see Booth walk into her office. "Bones, what are you doing here? It's almost ten at night, everyone went home hours ago."

"I have work to do Booth." She said not looking from her screen this time as he fingers continued to dance across the keyboard. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you." He said making her glance at him. It had been a month since the death of her intern Vincent Nigel-Murray, a month since the night they both lost control of their desires and fear, making love in the early hours of the morning before Booth captured Broadsky later that day. They had decided to keep a relationship between them, one that was only between them for now. They had finally walked through that door they opened years ago and they held tight as they walked out into the darkness, working together to figure things out. Brennan went back to her typing. She didn't want to think about the death of one of her most favorite interns. Her brain only wanted to rationalize and point out facts that did not need pointing out such as her parents loved her and went missing, her mother turning up dead years later as her father continued to run. Zach was close to her and he wound up in prison for killing a man for a cannibal. Now she had gotten close to another person and he wound up dead because of what she brought into this lab by working with the FBI.

"You should go home and get some rest." She said softly as she continued her work not seeing how he walked around her desk. Reaching out he spun her chair making her face him and he saw the glare he received for doing so. "Booth." She hissed reprimanding him.

"Bones, it's been a month and you barely go home to sleep at all. You need to go home."

"I will go home once I am finished." She said stubbornly, trying to turn back to her computer only to have Booth lean his height on the arms of her chair looking at her sternly.

"You're going to go home and sleep, all of this will be here in the morning." he looked at her hard as she narrowed her eyes. He knew pushing in this direction too hard would only have a negative effect and knew he needed to try another way as he saw pure stubborn Brennan setting in. "Please, just come home with me. We can get some sleep and then be right back to work wide awake in the morning." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Booth, I can't take care of myself. I do not need you to hover over me to tell me when to go to sleep, when to eat, or when to take a break."

"I know that, I know you can do it yourself, but… Bones just come home and sleep with me." He said half begging as he searched her eyes for even a glimmer of hope that he was getting through to her. As he was about to give up he saw it, only for a split second but he saw the slightest waver and knew he would win. "Come on, we'll stop for some Tai and then get some sleep."

"Booth, I will finish this paper I am working and then I will go home. With that suffice?" She looked at him as he searched for the truth in her eyes before nodding.

"Okay fine, but call me when you're leaving."

"You don't trust that I will go home when I say?"

"With you and work, Bones you would tell me almost anything to get me to go home so you can keep working." He smirked as he leaned a bit closer to her. "I trust you, I trust you completely but when it comes to you leaving work to sleep, Bones, your track record doesn't look so pretty."

"Well I promise I will finish my work and go home."

"That paper, you'll finish that paper and go home." She paused and looked at him. "I am smarter than I look." She shook her head.

"Booth you look very smart."

"Was that a complement I just heard from you?" He asked teasing her as she tried to turn away again. "Well I may look smart, but you look beautiful." He smirked seeing her eyes lock with his before he moved closer giving her a deep loving kiss. "Call me when you leave, okay?" He said knowing she would never leave if he continued to push.

"I will Booth." She said softly as he leaned in and gave her another kiss before leaving her alone in the lab to work. She sighed as she turned back to her computer screen. She sat back thinking about her newfound relationship with Booth. They were moving a long happily and never wanted to look back on the painful memories. She glanced through the window of her office making sure Booth had left before she opened her desk draw pulling out a box.

Standing up she turned everything off and walked into the bathroom reading the directions. She followed each step and waited. After three minutes, she looked down and saw something she was not entirely expecting. Two think, bright pink line on the little white stick. Her eyes when wide, her heart skipped a beat, and her breath hitched in her chest as she looked at the piece of plastic. She knew neither her nor Booth had thought of protection, especially that first night. She wasn't sure if she should be excited, worried, or depressed.

As she looked at that little stick, all of her emotions irrupted and she sank to the floor not knowing what to do, in shock of her new discovery. She took small short breaths and blinked several times, feeling her heart rate speed up she leaned against the wall and began separating everything in her mind. Compartmentalizing every little detail, she could think of, weighing the pros and cons.

"Booth has very strong feelings for me and I feel the same towards him. He wants to be with me for many years to come. But another child out of wedlock…. I do not believe in the ritual of marriage so this child will be just like Parker. Can I put him in a situation such as Rebecca has for the last ten years? I wanted him to father my child two years ago. He wants to be a part of the child's life. But the FBI will sever our partnership if they find out about our relationship…" She went in circles no knowing where to go or what to do until she took a deep breath. "I will assess how he will react to the information tomorrow and I will decide what course of action to take at that time. It's the only rational thing to do." She said nodding to herself before standing up. she wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper before putting it in her pocket to throw out in the dumpster on the way out, knowing what had happened the last time, when Angela had left hers in the trash. Brennan grabbed her bag from her office and slipped from the lab, and driving straight home, climbing into bed and dozing off with dreams of a little family with Booth.

The next morning Brennan was jolted awake by her phone ringing. Reaching for it on her nightstand she opened it groggily.

"Bones." She heard. "You didn't call last night."

"I'm sorry Booth. It must have slipped my mind." She said forcing herself more awake. "I was very focused on my work when you left."

"As long as you went home to sleep, like you promised."

"Yes, I did." She looked at her clock. "Booth, why are you calling me at six in the morning?"

"Because we have a case." He said making her sit up. "I'll pick you up in an hour?" She thought for a minute.

"Yes. That should be plenty of time." She hung up and slowly made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee and then off to gather her clothes for a quick shower. Brennan stood under the hot water remembering what she had discovered last night. The thoughts and fears came rushing back as she thought of telling Booth.

She climbed from the shower dressed and started sipping her coffee before she heard a knock on her door. She put the cup in the sink and moved to answer the door, grabbing her bag, keys and jacket on the way out, opening the door to a smiling Booth. Seeing his silly, lopsided grin, she couldn't help but give him a smile as they walked to the SUV and were off to the crime scene.

Brennan sat in the waiting room with the stuffed bunny on her lap. She could feel Booth looking at her ever so often but she kept her worried eyes trained on the doors leading to her best friend. Angela had been in labor for most of the day and she was becoming anxious to see the baby of her two friends. She thought of how her friend's lives will be changed and she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the case they had just solved. She thought of all the ways Booth would react to the news before they heard a loud cry escape from the door making the friends all look at it waiting for any word.

The minutes passed by and there was still nothing. Their fears started to force themselves to the surface until finally the door opened wide and Hodgins walked out carrying a little baby in his arms. He looked so happy, so proud as his gaze only left the child's face for a moment to look around. Brennan saw the happiness plastered on Booth's face at seeing Hodgins holding a baby boy before she snuck away and into the room to see Angela. She didn't know what she was hoping to gain by asking but before she could wonder more she asked.

"What was it like?" she asked Angela who looked at her and just smiled.

"It was a dream." Angela watched as Brennan looked at her for a minute. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Ange…" She paused looking at her friend. "I'm pregnant." Angela looked at her as he mouth dropped open. A bright smile spread across her face as she reached for Brennan who moved closer to hug her.

"Oh my god, Bren, this is great! Did you tell Booth yet?" Brennan just looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"This was from the night Vincent was killed, it was a night that we lost control and with this child I am putting him in the same predicament Rebecca put him in, and he is still in with trying to raise Parker. I see what it does when he has to leave parker back with Rebecca. I don't want to hurt him."

"Then don't. Look Booth loves you; he is madly in love with you. And you're madly in love with him too. I can see it the way you look at each other, everyone can. You've been looking at each other and playing this game since we all first got together. You should tell him, I guarantee he will be ecstatic about it."

"What about the situation. Booth and I… we have our own lives."

"No you don't." Angela smiled. "Sweetie, when you're at work you're always working beside Booth, and when you go home where do you always go? Booth's. You two may sleep in different beds at different place. Even speak two different languages but you're always together and moving forward. You're lives are linked. They have been for a while now. Just trust me when I say tell him." Brennan looked at her friend thinking. She knew Angela was right; she always was when it came to her relationship with Booth.

"What about the FBI. Agents and consultants are not supposed to fraternize with one another."

"Bren, first of all Sweets has been trying to get you together for a while now, there's even a pool at the FBI for you two getting together. Besides the FBI would be remarkably stupid to break you two up." Brennan smiled slowly as she let everything sink in; her only fear left was Booth's reaction to the news. "Make sure to keep me updated on what goes on." Angela smiled brightly before Brennan hugged her again saying she would see her the next day before she slipped back out into the crowd of her friends looking at the baby boy.

Brennan was walking beside Booth, down the sidewalk towards her apartment. "Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well you know, having a baby. That's a good thing." He said.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah it's a great thing." He glanced at her as she made a small noise. "What?" The two stopped and looked at each other. "Oh come on bones, look the baby, the baby's fine. They had a healthy baby. Alright? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay?" He paused seeing her worried face. "What?" Brennan took a minute to gather the words and form the sentence.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." She paused as he looked at her confused and shocked. "You're the father." She watched as a smile slowly spread across his face and he chuckled. As she watched his reaction to the news as the words sank in, she felt the relief wash over her and she smiled giving a soft chuckle.

"Wow. Bones…. that's…." He chuckled again looking at her. He couldn't believe what he heard and the words were still spinning in his head. "That's great." He smiled brighter before he slowly moved closer to her. "You're happy about this right?" He asked slightly worried but all worry and fear washed away quickly as he saw her nod with a smile. Before she could say anything back, he had his arms wrapped around her and he ducked down giving her a deep loving kiss to show just how happy he was.

"I'm glad you are happy about having this child." She said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, of course I am. Bones, I've been wanting to be with you for years. This baby… I'm just so happy." He grinned as she smiled and the two stood with their arms wrapped around each other a few minutes more before they slowly made their way to her apartment to talk about what they would do now that they were to become a little family together.


End file.
